Addicted
by Siriuslee
Summary: Inuyasha is being his ushual spazy self trying to figure out who he wants kagome or kikyo? song fic to Addicted


Inuyasha dosent belong to me much as I wish he did and the song addicted belongs to simple plan so don't sue I want to know what you think so pleas r/r AN/ I was in a strrrrrrrrrrrrrange mood when I wrote this and I couldent  
and cant get addicted out of my head tell me what you think good or bad  
*crosses fingers* please good please good!  
Well here ya go injoy!  
Addicted Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut thinking about the only two girls he ever had  
thought about. Damn kikyo, no matter how much I devote my self to her she always runs off on her own and I just cant stop thinking about her I cant stop loving her!  
  
I heard you're doin' OK,  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dic,  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think  
I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
  
II love kagome now but I can't be with her because I'm still hung up on  
Kikiy he silently admitted to himself Kikyo's like a drug I cant stop thinking about her I cant forget thee way  
she held me!  
  
'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Kikyo said she didn't love me any more if she can get over me why cant I  
her?!?  
She thinks she owns me but she doesn't want to be with me GAHHHH I'm so  
confused  
  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
  
I wonder when kagome's coming back *fidgets* I'm already starting to miss her why does she have to go home any way, Doesn't she want to stay with me.  
She's the only one who can take my mind off kikyo. We've been thru so much and she still comes back to me when she knows even though I want her I cant have her. Why do things like this always happen to  
me? Is she going to make me go and get her its already been 3 hours, I think .* looks out the door* the sun hasn't moved an inch she cant have been gone  
for more than 15 minutes!  
I think she just likes messing with my head.  
  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still a dick,  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
*pouts* I want.....I don't know what I want!  
*gets frustrated and pounds a hole in the floor* "OOPS" now kaede's going to be mad at me, every one always mad at me damn I just cant catch a brake even Sango Miroku and Shippo left me *mockingly* "your  
sulking getting depressing you should get out more. Pfft *fidgets* just  
because I want to be alone doesn't mean I'm sulking" shoves a bar of  
chocolate in his mouth"  
*twitch*  
  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
  
*suddenly pirks up* *sniff * *sniff*"KAGOME!" *nose to the floor* *sniff  
sniff sniff* *goes out the door* *wanders around to the well* *pouts* "Its just her damn sweater!" *rubs  
his face in it*  
"MMMMMMMMMMM smells good!" like kagome's!  
Why do I have to be such a spaz  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I want kagome I have to get kikyo out of my head *whaps himself repeatedly  
over the head * OUT OUT OUT GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMNED HEAD!!!!"  
*Sango and Miroku walk by*  
Sango: what's he doing?  
Miroku: just ignore him look away.  
Sango: Should we stop him?  
*wack wack.* "Out get out!"  
  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
  
*laying in the grass by the well* Kagome's hurry up *fidget*  
Damn I miss her already and she could be gone for days *twitch* twitch*  
fidgets*  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waitin'  
I can't make you mine  
  
If I could just stop thinking about those two maybe I could concentrate on  
well not them GAHHHHHHH *snarls*  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I need to stop obsessing ok Inuyasha buddy you can do it you can do it  
focus think, think about something any thing just not them ok demons,.  
Sesshomaru,. fluffy,. soft,.. SWEATER *pounce* *grabs kagome's sweater  
sniff deeply inhales and sighs*  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
  
*twitch twitch* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I need to GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH no more girls  
stop thinking about girls stop thinking about kikyo!!!  
  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
  
"KIKIO GET OUT OF MY HEAD I LOVE KIGOME!!!!" *grabs his head in frustration*  
  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Kagome better hurry up ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR "Kagome if you don't come back soon  
I'm coming n after you! *snarls and pouts looking at the sacred tree*  
  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
  
*kagome crawls out of the well* "alright Inuyasha man are you ever  
impeccant, I wasn't gone more than an hour." *Inuyasha spins around and jumps up a little to fast accidentally tackling kagome to the ground the both blush and look embraced but most definably  
take there time getting up*  
"heh heh sorry kagome" *Inuyasha gave her a hand up*  
"its fine" *kagome brushed off her skirt*  
"oh here kagome I found your sweater" *Inuyasha hands it to kagome*  
"oh thanks' *she takes the sweater* mmmmmm smells like Inuyasha  
I wouldn't have come back if it weren't for him hes such a Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker 


End file.
